Coeur Ouvert
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: OOC - Une après-midi entre Judai et Johan, où ce dernier finit par craquer. (Un peu court pour résumer, désolé !)


**Coeur Ouvert**

 **—**

Il faisait si beau ce matin que Judai avait décidé de ne pas aller en cours et de se prélasser sur le toit de son école – bien que ce ne soit pas une nouveauté puisqu'il profitait de toutes les occasions pour ne pas aller en cours. Johan avait fini par s'y faire et l'accompagnait avec joie puisqu'au final, lui non plus préférait ne pas perdre son temps dans une salle de cours alors que le soleil brillant leur faisait de l'œil.

— Tu as vu la nouvelle carte que j'ai achetée dans la boutique de Tome-san ? demanda Judai en fouillant son jeu. Tu vas voir, elle est marrante !

Johan sourit en tournant son regard vers lui. Il était très difficile de parler d'autre chose que de duel et de cartes avec Yuki, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était si attachant dans ces moment-là, exalté, euphorique, empli d'une joie de vivre contagieuse. Certes cela restait un jeu qui amusait la plupart des personnes, surtout les enfants à vrai dire, mais les adultes le prenaient tellement au sérieux !

Judai avait encore les yeux brillants lorsqu'il en parlait ou qu'il jouait.

— En fait, elle n'a pas de point d'attaque, ce qui m'a étonné au départ, mais en fait ça dépend du nombre de carte magie ou piège sur le terrain. C'est un peu problématique parce que la différence se fera quand même sur sept cent points, mais elle reste intéressante ! Pas vrai ? termina-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Johan lui sourit et se pencha pour voir sa carte. C'était une créature femelle, aux yeux blancs et au corps animalier au pelage d'or ; un sphinx. Une carte assez rare et qui avait l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir être détruite en combat.

— Oui, en plus elle détonerait dans ton jeu de Héros des Éléments, sourit-il.

C'était clair : personne ne s'attendrait à ce monstre en voyant le deck de Yuki !

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le sourire éblouissant et les grands yeux noisette de Judai. Il était si spontané et joyeux, plein de vie et tellement attirant…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et arrêta de mélanger son propre jeu.

— Bon, on commence ? sourit Judai en piochant cinq cartes. Je te laisse la main.

C'était une simple partie amicale. Assis par terre, l'un en face de l'autre, quoique presque côte à côté, il jouait « au sol », donc sans duel disk. Johan aimait bien cette proximité, ce laisser-aller qu'il avait avec Judai. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main, de sentir ses cheveux, d'embrasser sa gorge.

Il piocha une carte.

— Alors, je joue Cobalt Eagle en mode attaque et je pose une carte face cachée.

Il s'exécuta puis prit soin de détailler le visage concentré de Judai, souriant devant la petite ride qui creusait son front et la moue légère de ses lèvres. Johan le voyait presque hésiter entre Wingman et Cleyman, puisqu'il ne devait pas encore avoir la carte fusion.

Le soleil, derrière lui, lui réchauffait la nuque et illuminait les cheveux dégradés de son ami. Il aurait tout de même voulu s'allonger sur l'herbe pour somnoler, voire pour profiter silencieusement de la présence de Judai tout près de lui, mais Yuki, tout de même fainéant, ne pouvait que quémander un duel lorsqu'il était près d'Anderson.

— Je mets Cleyman en mode défense et j'appelle Sparkman en mode attaque. J'attaque directement ton monstre !

Judai était proche, si Johan bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, il pourrait toucher son genou du sien. Il s'humecta doucement les lèvres et piocha une carte pour jouer son tour. Depuis qu'il était venu au japon, à la Duel Academia, il s'était immédiatement senti proche de Judai – plus que l'affinité, c'était l'alchimie qui avait opéré. Il s'était senti comme s'il venait de retrouver un très vieil ami, et il s'était tant habitué à cette sensation qu'il s'était de plus en plus rapproché de lui.

Jusqu'à en être attiré.

Et Judai, tout plein d'innocence qu'il était, continuait de le charmer sans en avoir conscience. Johan se questionnait un peu ; Yuki était beaucoup plus proche de lui que ses amis de l'école, plus tactile et enjoué, et il se demandait si… mais non, la coïncidence serait trop grande, les chances trop infimes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mmh… Alors, si je joue la carte que je viens d'avoir pour essayer ? sourit Judai en se saisissant de ladite carte. Alors je sacrifie Burst Lady et Bubbleman pour invoquer Miss Y. en mode attaque. Puisqu'il y a une carte magique active sur le terrain et deux cartes retournées, elle gagne 2100 points.

Judai n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeu, n'avait d'amour que pour les monstres. Et il comprenait parfaitement cela, lui-même ressentait une telle affection pour les monstres, une telle confiance qu'il serait capable d'abandonner Judai s'il en était obligé.

N'est-ce pas ?

— Johan ? Tu ne sais pas quoi jouer ? Attends, fais-moi voir.

Et il se pencha en avant, mains au sol, pour regarder par-dessus la main de Johan, le figeant net. Dieu, il était si proche ! Le parfum de ses cheveux flotta jusqu'à lui, le rendit brièvement rêvassant ; un mélange de chocolat et de noisette. Peut-être que tout était tellement évident entre eux que Judai ne se posait nulle question la proximité physique ne l'effrayait pas puisque pour lui, Johan était et resterait un très bon ami.

Lui en devenait fébrile.

— Hey, bonne main ! Si tu joues cette carte et que tu l'as combine avec ce monstre, tu vas battre Miss Y. et tu me feras perdre beaucoup de points de vie !

Il releva son visage rayonnant, si proche d'Anderson que ce dernier retint son souffle l'espace d'un instant. Ses grands yeux, encore et toujours, si directement plongé dans les siens qu'ils semblaient le vriller sur place, et sa gorge blanche, si hautainement découverte, dévoilait la cambrure affriolante de son cou.

Judai était si insouciant avec lui… Johan se sentait chaque jour un peu plus perdu.

— Bon, alors moi, je vais jouer cette carte piège, mais elle m'oblige à me défausser de deux cartes.

Johan soupira silencieusement en le voyant s'humecter les lèvres et malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournît, ne parvint pas à détacher son regard du visage candide de son ami. Ses lèvres roses étaient bien tentantes, ourlé de ce sourire, séduisantes.

— Oh, tu as bien failli gagner ! rit Judai en posant une main sur son cœur. Heureusement que j'avais cette carte ! J'appelle donc Neos en Invocation Spéciale, ce qui lui octroie quatre cents points supplémentaires !

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser perdre face à lui tout de même !

Avec un sourire complice, ils continuèrent leur duel, léger mais bien sérieux, pour arracher la victoire à l'autre. Judai avait la manie de sourire en coin – du sourire le plus séduisant que Johan eut jamais vu ! – lorsqu'il se trouvait en situation délicate. Anderson hésitait entre de l'orgueil ou de la confiance en soi, mais les deux cas ne le dérangeait nullement.

Il était beau et attirant, quoiqu'il fît.

— C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas le Rainbow Dragon, dit Judai lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur duel. J'aimerai vraiment le voir et l'affronter…

Johan acquiesça ; lui aussi rêvait de pouvoir le compter parmi ses cartes ! Mais ce n'était là qu'une légende, peut-être un fantasme – de ce propre Pegasus ? il n'en serait pas étonné.

Il tourna méthodiquement son regard vers Judai, lequel essuyait une de ses cartes avec un mouchoir. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de jouer n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelle condition, et toucher les cartes après un gros repas sans se laver les mains laissaient d'immanquable tâches… Heureusement que les cartes plastifiées permettait un bon nettoyage à l'aide de lingettes !

— Ah, mince !

La carte que Judai avait posée au sol s'envola à cause d'une bourrasque un peu plus violente et il tendit vivement la main pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne s'envole au loin. Dans un réflexe bienheureux, Johan la rattrapa d'un mouvement rapide et, s'étant redressé, se rassit pour tendre le bien à Yuki.

— Ouf, merci Johan.

Il observa son sourire ravissant, la courbe de ses yeux se plisser agréablement et ses cheveux chatouiller sa gorge. Et, lorsque Yuki reposa la carte dans son tas, le visage encore ravi, il se pencha sans parvenir à se retenir et plongea son visage dans son cou. Judai, un peu surprit par cet élan, eut un rire soudain et se laissa tomber en arrière sous le poids du corps de Johan. Il tenta de le repousser faiblement et protesta :

— Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me chatouilles !

Il rit et se tortilla pour échapper à sa bouche taquine, écrasé par le poids de son corps. Anderson ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, il avait craqué, sans en avoir conscience, le nez déjà embrumé du parfum du japonais, la bouche déjà drogué par le goût de sa peau. Mais Judai, pourtant confronté à la réalité de ses sentiments, trouvait encore le moyen de ne pas comprendre.

Il riait comme si le simple but de Johan était de l'embêter, comme si sa bouche n'était pas avide mais seulement moqueuse, peut-être vengeresse puisque Judai avait gagné.

Il releva doucement ses baisers jusqu'à effleurer sa mâchoire et se posta face au visage rose et essoufflé de Yuki.

— Ça chatouille, sourit Judai.

Johan n'avait pas pris conscience de tenir emprisonné les mains de Yuki, d'où le peu de protestation de son ami. Ses bras, pourtant, étaient maintenus au sol, aux côtés de son visage, d'une poigne ferme mais non douloureuse.

— Judai, je peux t'embrasser ?

Yuki cligna des yeux en reprenant son souffle, fronçant un peu les sourcils d'incompréhension. Johan, bêtement, rougit un peu et se retint violemment de se mordre la lèvre. Il avait réellement dit cela, il avait réellement posé une question aussi idiote dans un moment comme celui-ci ! Mais, comme tout à chacun devant cette situation, une horrible pointe d'espoir perça son cœur et l'empêcha de trouver une excuse pour justifier son comportement. Il l'avait dit, il avait été honnête et avait avoué, déjà son cœur s'allégeait et ses yeux bleus espéraient…

— M'embrasser ? Pourquoi tu voudrais m'embrasser ?

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre… Un sourire amusé et tendre étira les lèvres de Johan ; c'était du Judai tout craché. Une autre réponse l'aurait étonné, là il le reconnaissait, ne l'aimait que plus.

— Parce que je t'aime.

La facilité avec laquelle il dit cette réplique l'étonna lui-même. Il ne se pensait pas si franc et libéré, mais avec Judai, il pouvait devenir une toute autre personne et révéler un pan de sa personnalité inconnu.

— Tu m'aimes ? réfléchit Judai, les bras encore plaqué au sol. Eh bien, d'accord, j'imagine que c'est suffisant pour vouloir m'embrasser !

Son petit rire réchauffa sa poitrine et son cœur tambourina contre sa cage thoracique, d'un son précipité et mat. Il hésita un dixième de seconde, sans que Yuki ne l'aperçoive, et finit par se baisser doucement jusqu'à sentir son souffle – si calme et doux par rapport au sien ! – contre ses lèvres. Sans plus de patience, il l'embrassa, d'un baiser un peu gauche, peut-être un peu empressé, mais d'un délice sans non. La sensation figea net Johan qui, les yeux fermés et le cœur plein d'extase, en eut un soudain frisson de bonheur.

Tendrement, il se décala légèrement sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur ses lèvres, approfondit tout juste le baiser pour sentir l'humidité de sa bouche, et soupira d'un souffle à peine tremblant. Et l'une de ses mains, qui maintenaient encore les poignets de Judai, descendit jusqu'à sa taille, et passa instinctivement sous le tee-shirt pour effleurer simplement sa peau.

Étonnamment, Judai en avait profité pour glisser sa main libre contre sa torse, jusqu'à saisir du bout des doigts le haut blanc de Johan. Il répondait au baiser, avec la même maladresse que Johan, avec la même délicatesse qui affriolait leur cœur, mais il répondait.

Le baiser d'une poignée de seconde sembla avoir consumé le cœur d'Anderson.

Encore pantelant et ébranlé, il laissa son front contre celui de Judai et respira profondément, tant pour calmer son cœur que pour ne pas se jeter encore une fois sur ses lèvres rouges. Il releva ses pupilles pour croiser les yeux brillants de Yuki, lequel souriait de son habituel sourire niais. Judai était beau, et honnête, et spontané, Johan savait que si le brun aimait un jour, il aimerait jusqu'au bout avec une passion sans limite.

— Tu… m'as embrassé parce que je te l'avais demandé ? demanda Anderson, redoutant un peu la réponse.

Shô lui avait parlé d'une vieille histoire de fiançailles entre Asuka et Judai, à cause d'un duel ou d'il ne savait trop quoi, que Judai avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir, sans vraiment faire attention à la portée de ses actes. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit pareil pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, simplement à cause d'une demande stupide…

Yuki eut l'air sincèrement surpris par sa question et eut un petit rire amusé.

— Bien sûr que non ! C'est parce que c'était toi.

Et la réponse lui parut aussi belle que la lumière dans ses yeux.

.

.

* * *

 **Bon, vous l'aurez tous deviné, je viens de finir _(bon gré mal gré)_ la série _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_. Évidemment, après avoir lu _Yu-Gi-Oh !_ , qui s'était révélé être fantastiquement attrayant malgré mes préjugés, il m'était apparu adéquat de continuer la série avec ce qui semblait être la continuité directe.**

 _ **J'ai été déçuuuuu !**_

 **Les personnages étaient sympathiques, vraiment, mais déjà que j'ai été obligé de me taper les trois premières saison en français ( _blasphème !_ ), l'histoire partait franchement en live ! Ils ont tout foutu dans cette série ; voyage temporel, risque de destruction du monde, manipulation, possession, trahison, esprits, arrivée de nouveaux camarades, nouveaux dangers, augmentation ou apparition de pouvoir, et j'en passe ! C'était un maelström presque comique.**

 **Mais qui au final, m'a tout de même diverti.**

 **Je ne le regarderais certainement pas une deuxième fois, mais je suis quand même contente de l'avoir regardé. _(Tout ça pour que je vois le duel final entre Yûgi et Judai, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer !)_ et maintenant, va falloir que je me lance dans _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's._**

 ** _Oui, je suis courageuse..._**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
